VSS Vintorez
The VSS Vintorez is a Russian Special Sniper Rifle. It is classified as a DMR in-game and is unlocked at Rank 46 or purchased earlier with (9500) Credits. History The VSS Vintorez is a Russian sniper rifle that has an integrated suppressor. It shoots 9x39mm bullets. It is based and developed on the AS VAL assault rifle. The VSS Vintorez and the AS VAL are basically the same weapon but used for different purposes. As the AS VAL is used as an assault rifle while the VSS is used as a sniper rifle. In fact, both guns share a 70% commonality and the internal mechanism, suppressor and iron sights are the same. The only difference between the two guns is that the VSS Vintorez has a wooden, skeleton stock similar to the Dragunov SVD, and the AS VAL has a steel and polymer skeleton stock. It is primarily used by the Russian special forces. It is normally fed through a 10 round magazine, but it can also fire the 20 round magazines from the AS VAL. It is also has a full auto capability, but is usually used in semi-auto due to being a sniper rifle, and when necessary, the user can switch to full auto.Wikipedia In-Game The VSS Vintorez has a integral suppressor, which can be useful if stealth is needed. The VSS carries only 10 rounds per magazine, so ammo management is critical. This gun has a very high camera recoil and moderate recoil. This DMR has a very good hip fire capacity, statistically the best of it's class. At close range, this gun can kill the enemy within 2 shots. However, the damage drops very quickly as beyond 67.5 studs, due to this, the gun requires 3 hits to kill. The VSS Vintorez is very mobile, it's as light as a PDW or a Carbine. Currently, The VSS is the only DMR that can use the fully automatic fire mode. This DMR has a special x1.8 head shot damage multiplier. At the medium range and farther, this rifle deals up to 70 damage with headshots. Meanwhile, at its maximum damage range, the VSS deals exactly 99 damage, so it won't always kill a full heath opponent right on the 1st headshot shot. This seems to be intended. As a shadow of the AS VAL and with a very large suppressor, many people believe that the VSS Vintorez has a bad ballistic trajectory and muzzle velocity, but this is half false. The VSS does not have a good ballistic trajectory as the other in-game rifles, but it still has a good drop and accuracy. This gun is set to Semi by default. In this fire mode, this gun is very good to engage the enemies at medium to long range, especially with a medium to long range optics. The fire rate of the Semi-auto is very fast, if one abuses it, he/she will have a low chance of getting a kill, even at medium range, but it can be useful at close range by using a high damage pistol, such as the Serbu, its high hip fire will also help a lot. An experienced player can use this gun to at long range and eventually counter sniper with it. By switching this gun in to the fully automatic mode, its playstyle changes dramatically. With a 700 RPM of fire rate and a very high damage for a full-auto weapon, this gun is devastating at close range. Fortunately, it has only 10 rounds per magazine, it will empty its magazine for under 1 second if not properly control the trigger. The recoil in the full-auto is also incredibly high and uncontrollable. It won't likely kill anyone out of 100 studs with the rapid fire. Even with some attachments, this weapon is not really good in full auto mode and will not become much better because the most effective recoil control devices, the Compensator and the Muzzle Brake, are not available for this gun due to its fixed suppressor. Nevertheless, the integrate suppressor is very effective for these close range engagements. Multipliers * With a stock weapon Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * 2 shots to kill at close, 3 shots to kill at the other ranges * Highest damage of all fully automatic weapons in-game * Third fastest TTK of all automatic weapons, only outclassed by the AS VAL and the SR-3M being #2 and the COLT SMG 635 being #1 * Only DMR that can go full auto * Integrally suppressed * Very mobile * Very high fire capacity Cons: * Low magazine capacity, especially while using fully automatic * Very high camera recoil, especially in full auto; angled or folding grip highly recommended * Cannot attach barrel attachments * The actual 2 hit-kill range is only 67.5 studs. Trivia * This is the only rifle with a 1.8 headshot multiplier in Phantom Forces, currently. * It has the highest hip fire statistic among the DMRs. * There is rumor that the Ballistic Tracker does not work well on the VSS at very long range. * For some reason, the VSS Vinztorez has a better piecing (over 1 stud) power than the SR-3M and the AS VAL (both can only piece 0.8 stud wall) while they are using the same type of ammunition. * The VSS Vintorez in the Alpha had a typical Russian scope as the default optic like the Dragunov SVU. But now, it only has the AS VAL iron sights as the default sights. * In real life, the VSS Vintorez has a fire rate of around 850 RPM. It was reduced down to 700 RPM most likely for balance reasons. * It's classified as a sniper rifle by the Russian army after its purpose, to snipe. * It is currently the only marksman rifle in-game to be able to to switch firemodes (semi to auto) at the moment. Reference Category:Weaponry Category:DMRs Category:Primary Weapons Category:Primary Category:Alpha Weapons